deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Lobo vs Spawn (Al Simmons)
Today to of the most biggest powerhouses of comic book history and only one will claim the title of deadliest of the two. Lobo, last Czarnian and most vicous bounty hunter in the galaxy. And Spawn, the Black Ops merc, turned into the scourge of both Heaven and Hell. These two god like beings will enter the ring but only one will emerge, the Deadliest Warrior! Lobo Lobo is a member of the alien species known as Czarnians. And also he's the last of his kind. While in his teenage years, Lobo unleashed a plague on his home planet, killing all it's inhabitants in the process. Lobo turned his violent ways into a profession and soon became the most brutal and deadly bounty hunter across the galaxy. Lobo is well known as the best bounty hunter due to the fact he never loses a contract. Lobo has faced foes from puny aliens to gods, he's gone toe to toe with superman on occasions and even faced a red lanturn. Also despite his violent nature, he has genius level intillect when it comes to destruction and has mastered various fighting techniques from around the galaxy. Lobo 036.jpg|The Main Man Lobo03.jpg|Lobo's Strength LobosBack2.jpg|Lobo's Immortality Lobo V super.jpg|The Main Man battling Superman Lobo cmas.jpg|The Main Man after finishing a contract Lobo it fraggin.jpg|It's Fraggin Time Powers/Abilities *'Superhuman Strength- '''Lobo is arguably one of the strongest comicbook characters in history, being able to lift well over 100 tons with ease He is strong enough to beat Superman, and beat the crap out of gods like Posiedon and Zeus. *'Superhuman Durability- This varies from time to time, sometimes Lobo can be harmed by simple bullets and other times he can emerge from explosions completely unharmed. *'''Superhuman Speed- Lobo can reach top speeds far surpassing humans. *'Superhuman Stamina'- Lobo just about never tires out, He could go for days without even breaking a sweat. *'Immortality'- Lobo is basiclly immortal. He is banned from Heaven and Hell is afraid he'll take over, also it has been stated that Czarnians can only be killed by other Czarnians. *'Accelerated Healing Factor'- If Lobo does sustain damage, he will simply heal wounds from gunshots to missing limbs or organs in seconds. *'Multiple Weapondry'- The Main Man carries a massive amount of guns, gadgets, and blades. His most iconic (and most used) is his signiture gutting hooks. Spawn Once one of the best Black Ops mercenaries, Al Simmons became suspicous of the government and was soon targeted by people of a higher power. Believing Al knew too much, his superior decided to terminate his contract and hired Al's friend to kill him. After his death, Al was sent to the pits of hell for his sins. There Al made a deal with the demon, Malebolgia, that he'd get to see his wife again and in return he would become on of the top generals of hell. Returning to Earth as a hellspawn, Al discovered his wife had married his best friend and even had a child with him. After realizing his purpose, Spawn took it apon himself to battle both forces of Heaven and Hell. Powers/Abilites Spawn.jpg|The Hellspawn himself Spawn 22 - 06.jpg|Leetha's Lighting fast reflexes Spawn8.jpg|Spawn's Durability Spawn12.jpg|Spawn's Magic Spawn9.jpg|Al loves his guns Spawn-todd-mcfarlanes-spawn-2174621-1152-864.jpg|Bang Bang Spawn-jimlee3.jpg|Spawn taking on multiple demons *'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, and Endurance'- I think it's fair to say, like Lobo, Spawn can take just about anything, He's strong enough to stack up to the Violator and other demons form Hell. *'Leetha'- Spawn posses a symbiotic suit called Leetha of the 7th House of K. Leetha can morph itself into weapons, unleashed chains strong enough to break through brick, and fast enough to block bullets, and sprout spikes all over Spawn's body. * Necroplasm- Spawn posseses multiple forms of necromagic, allowing him to do anything he puts his mind to. *'Advanced Military Training'- Due to his training when he was alive, Spawn is completly comfortable using a gun rather then his powers. He can also use military tactics in a fight. *'Immortality'- Like Lobo, Spawn is immortal and can only be killed by weapons forged in heaven. *'Accelerated Healing'- Spawn can regenerate from multiple kinds of wounds from gunshots to massive damage in seconds. *'Teleportation'-Spawn can telaport anywhere at anytime. X-factors L/S ???-Strength-??? 100-Durability-100 Both warriors can take just about anything and shrug it off. 65-Training-80 Lobo lacks any formal training, but Spawn was once one of the best assasins in the world. Nuff said 90-Creativity-80 Spawn's powers are built off of creativity he has dealt some really creative kills. However Lobo is the master of improvise. Overall edge. I honastly can't really pick sides, niether will really be able to kill eachother. But I am leaning more towards the main man on this. Although Spawn should have plenty of evil energy to feed on, I doubt it will really help him take on the main man Notes This isn't exactly a death match. It's more to see who's gonna be the last one standing. This battle takes place before Spawn killed Malebolgia. Battle Prolouge Far away on a distant planet...... The Violator entered a bar filled with various aliens, each having a drink and enjoying themselves. He looks around and spots Lobo sitting at the counters guzzling drink after drink. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Lobo turned but burst out laughing when he saw the Violator. "What are you supposed to be some sort of clown?" Lobo laughed. "As a matter of fact, I am." The violator said moving a little closer to Lobo. "You're Lobo right? The best bounty hunter in the galaxy?" "Who's askin?" Lobo sneered. "Oh just the guy who's got a job for ya." Lobo raised an eyebrow. "And if you get it done, this cash could be yours." The Violator said pointing to a suitcase full of money. "Who's the guy" Lobo asked. "This is him big boy." The Violator said handing him a photo. Lobo looked down at it. "Eh he doesn't look too tough." "That's the spirit big boy, but there is a catch big guy." "Which is?" "You bring him to me alive, got it? Alive." "Fine, so where is this fragger anyways?" "Down on Earth, he isn't easy to miss." With that Lobo left the bar. He whistled for his hog and then took off towards Earth. Battle New York City- 12:30 AM Lobo landed near an ally way. He looked around and soon noticed a few gangsters shaking down a bum. He approached them. "Hey how's it going dweebs? Name's Lobo and I'm looking for this geek here." He said showing them the photo. "You seen him?" The Two gangsters looked at the photo. "What do you want with that freak?" One asked. "Maybe he wants to start a convention of freaks, I mean look at him." The other laughed. With that, they both began laughing. But their laughter was silenced when Lobo grabbed one of them. "Now listen up, the main man ain't exactly got the patience to deal with you dweebs right now. So I'm gonna give you geeks ten seconds to tell me what I want to know, or the main man's gonna start splittin some skulls." Lobo snarled. He began to count. "One, two-" "I-I don't know honest! I never went back when that freak showed up!" "Ten!" And with that Lobo smashed him through the wall behind him, snapping his neck. He turned to the second gangster who tried to take off running, but suddenly his collar was snagged by a hook on a chain, and Lobo yanked him back towards him. "Now for your sake ya better have some answers fragger. That is unless ya want to end up like yer buddy over there." "O-OK, OK! They say he hangs around the allyways of Rat City. I never go back there anymore, but he should still be back there, please! Let me go!" He pleaded. "He better be, fer yer sake." Lobo growled tossing the gangster over his shoulder. Rat City- 12:35 AM Lobo looked around as he made his way through the allys. "Jeez, it's no wonder they call this place Rat City." He then noticed two Homeless men warming themselves by a fire. He approaches them. (Not relizing that Spawn is watching him from the rooftops) "Alright ya old geezers, the main man's got a contract to complete so, yer gonna tell me where I can find this dweeb." Lobo said showing them the photo. "Al? What do you want with him?" Lobo lifted him up by the collar. "Now that ain't yer business now is it? Now yer gonna tell the main man what ya know or else!" Suddenly a chain came out of the shadows and wrapped around Lobo's arm and neck. "Put him down." A voice rang out. Lobo turned to see Spawn standing in the shadows. "Finally decided to show yer face huh?" "I said drop him!" Spawn snarled. "Sure." Lobo said dropping the hobo. "Who are you?!" Spawn demanded. "Oh I'm sorry, my card." With that, Lobo yanked on the chain flinging Spawn towards him. Lobo then Punched him square in the face sending Spawn flying back a few feet. "The names Lobo fragger." Spawn stood up his hands glowing green. "I don't know what you think you're doing in here, but I'll give you one chance to leave now." "Oh let me think on that, um...Nah!" With that Lobo pulled out one of his many guns and shot him multiple times, however Spawn stood there unphased. Spawn then shot a necroplasmic blast, vaporizing Lobo's gun. "Gonna have to do better than that." Spawn growled. "All right, catch!" Lobo said tossing a frag grenade at Spawn. It exploded and Spawn seemed nowhere to be found. "So much for bringin him back alive." "You just don't get it." Spawn growled from behind Lobo. As soon as Lobo turned around, Spawn shoved his hand through his body. Lobo only laughed and kicked Spawn in the stomach and punched him back into a wall. Spawn whatched shocked as the hole in Lobo's chest healed within a few seconds. Lobo then tossed one of his gutting hooks at Spawn, but Spawn grabbed it before it hit his head. He yanks it foward and grabs Lobo by the color. "I don't think you really know what you're dealing with." Spawn growled. "Izzatafact?" Lobo then headbutted Spawn making him drop him. Lobo then grabbed Spawn and tossed him 15 feet away and then jumped on him. Lobo punched him twice in the face before Spawn grabbed his fist. He then blasted him off of him with his necroplasm. Lobo shook it off and grabbed another one of his guns. He fired twice but Spawn immediately teleported right in front of him and grabbed the gun, crushing it. Lobo tried to punch Spawn, but Al grabbed his hand, lifted him up and tossed him through the a wall. Lobo got up from the rubble and tried to jump at Spawn, but suddenly several chains shot out of Spawn's body and entangled Lobo. "Ya think ya can hold the main man?!" Lobo snarled, as he managed to pull a blade out of his back pocket. He then ripped through the chains. Spawn was about the blast him again but Lobo grabbed his hand and broke every bone in it, causing Spawn to yellin pain. "Any last words dweeb?" Lobo gloated. "Yeah. Kiss my axe!" Suddenly Spawn's cape morphed into an axe and he sliced off Lobo's arm, but within seconds Lobo's arm regrew. "Nice try fragger." Lobo then whistled. Spawn Looked up to the sound of what seemed like a motorcycle and was then struck by Lobo's spacehog. "When ya mess with the main man, ya get fragged." Lobo laughed but Spawn teleported off of the front of his spacehog and reappeared on the rooftop that Lobo was heading towards. "your pissing me off." Spawn growled and punched Lobo off of his hog as he flew by. Spawn looked down noticing Lobo had dropped one of his guns when he had punched him. He picked it up and as Lobo got up, Spawn began opening fire on him. Lobo wasn't even shaken by the shots, and lunged at Spawn, Al then teleported out of the way. Lobo looked around, trying to spot Spawn, where ever he had gone, when suddenly he felt something poking around in his chest. In a split second, Spawn rips out of his chest. He looks back and begins to walk away, thinking he has won. "Hey fragger, we ain't done here!" Lobo yells, as his body reformed. "You're one persistant asshole." Spawn said turning around. Lobo lunged at Spawn managing to land a few good blows before Spawn grabbed his fists and began to land a few blows of his own. The two continued to trade blows, and soon Lobo pulls out another frag grenade. "Come on you know that won't work." Spawn growled. "Izzatafactnow?" Lobo then tossed the grenade down on the roof causing it to collapse, sending both Al and Lobo tumbling down into the rubble. Spawn stood up somewhat phazed and looked around, relizing they somehow had sumbled into a warehouse full of weapons. "Hey fraghead!" Lobo yelled. Spawn turned to see Lobo holding two semi-automatic handguns. "Eat lead." Lobo growled before opening fire. Spawn teleported out of the way and grabbed some guns from the crates. He then began opening fire one Lobo. Eventually both of them ran out of ammo, and both were riddled with bullet holes. But both regenerated within seconds. Lobo lunged at Spawn yet again this time sending both of them flying through the walls of the warehouse. But Spawn blast Lobo off of him soon afterwards. "ya know the main man's gettin real tired of that fancy light show." "Then eat this." Spawn growls as he tossed a small orb of necroplasmic energy at Lobo. Lobo laughed at the pulse. "That it?! Ya gettin tired fragger?" But Lobo's laughter was soon silenced as the pulse exploded taking a good chunk of the warhouse with it. Spawn began to fly off back towards Rat city when one of Lobo's gutting hooks latched on to his throat. Spawn looked back to see Lobo, half charred on the other side of the chain. Lobo yanked Spawn towards him but Al took the opportunity to tackle Lobo to the ground. He then headbutted him twice before punching him hard in the face. Spawn was about to bring down another punch but Lobo grabbed fist, and punched him twice before kicking Spawn off of him. Lobo then grabbed a metal pipe from the rubble and rapped it around Spawn's hands while he was still dazed. "Let's see ya use those fancy light tricks now." Lobo glouted. But Spawn then blasted him back whith necroplasm. He struggled but busted the metal pipe around his arms. But Spawn could feel himself getting tired. He was tossing everything at Lobo and yet he still got up. Lobo then got up. "Catch!" He yelled as he tossed four frag grenades at Spawn. Al flew backwards avoiding the explosions. Spawn's hands then began to glow green and suddenly Lobo bursted into flames. Spawn then teleports away. (Again thinking he has won) Spawn returned to Rat city, trying to catch his breath when he was struck in the chest by a shot from one of Lobo's guns sending him back a few feet. He looks up to see Lobo seemingly fine. "Ya got some nerve tryin to off the main man." Lobo snarls. pumping a few more rounds into Spawn. Al manages to shake it off. "you don't know when to quite." Spawn snarled and began shooting Lobo with his necroplasm. Both continued to blast eachother with their weapons but both do little damage to each other. Soon Lobo sees that the gun aside, seeing it isn't doing anything, and pulls out his gutting hooks. "Prepare to get fragged, you scumsucking geekwadd!" Lobo yelled as he lunged towards Spawn, with his hooks in hand. Immediatlely more chains shoot out nearly stopping Lobo dead in his tracks. But Lobo soon struggles and manages to break free of the chains. He then grabs Spawn, rappint the chain of his hooks around Spawn's throat, trying to choke him. "Not gonna happen." Spawn growled. He then sprouted spikes all over his body tearing up the chain and Lobo as well. To be concluded........ Category:Blog posts